1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the adaptive behavior in a communications device, and, more specifically, to the personalization of, and targeting of content, such as advertisements, to, a mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Background
The sending of messages, content, and/or advertisements for products and services to potential consumers, such as via handheld wireless communication devices, is well known. These messages, content, and/or advertisements are, in general, sent with the hope that the received message, content, or advertisement will be relevant to the needs of the handheld wireless device user, and thus will generate a desired response from the user, such as by a purchase by the user of the advertised product. Messages or content may be targeted to a potential consumer based, for example, on the location of the wireless device. These messages may provide the consumer with advertisements for the local community wherein the handheld wireless device is located, for example.
Unfortunately, messages and advertisements may be ignored by the potential customer due to a lack of then-current interest in the product or service. This may result from a poor selection of messages and/or advertisements, such as messages and/or advertisements for products or services that the potential consumer does not need or desire. Improvement to the targeting is necessary to more effectively select messages that have a greater probability of being favorably received by the consumer. This improvement in targeting necessitates an increased knowledge of the potential customer's buying habits, interests, background, advertising responsiveness, location, and schedule.
Thus, a need exists to improve knowledge of a customer's buying habits, interests, background, advertising responsiveness, location, schedule, and propensities in order to more effectively target messages and/or advertisements to the customer operating a communications device.